1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule endoscope, and more particularly, to a method of displaying images taken by a capsule endoscope.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a capsule endoscope has been developed for observing a subject to be examined, for example, intestines of a living body without suffering pains, which can be used for medical diagnosis in the medical field. As this ingestible capsule endoscope is swallowed by a mouth of the living body until being naturally discharged out of the living body, the capsule endoscope traversing the internal of the living body takes intra-subject images, that is, images of stomach, small intestine, large intestine and etc. at a predetermined time rate. The images taken by the capsule endoscope are uploaded to a workstation through a receiving device and displayed on a display device through the use of diagnosis software installed in the workstation. An observer (which will be a doctor or nurse to make the medical diagnosis) makes the medical diagnosis by using the images taken by the capsule endoscope to write a report (medical diagnosis). At this time, the diagnosis software displays the images, which are taken in the time-sequential order by the capsule endoscope, on the display device at intervals of predetermined time.
In this case, the observer makes the report (medical diagnosis) after observing a large volume of the images taken by the capsule endoscope until the capsule endoscope is naturally discharged out of the living body.
However, the related art method of displaying the image taken by the capsule endoscope has the following disadvantages.
The observer can not search only the desired image among the large volume of the images taken by the capsule endoscope. Also, it is difficult to provide the observer with the correct recording time point of the image displayed on the display device.